Tsubasa and Misaki's Valentine Adventures
by Lycoris Calantha
Summary: Or rather, how Misaki gives Tsubasa chocolates over the years as they progressively get sweeter. “The chocolates got squashed,” the boy complained. “It’s your fault, you know.” “It tastes different somehow.” “Ungrateful.” “I didn’t say it was bad, did I?”


Wow, it's longer than intended. And makes less sense than intended. *sigh* If anyone finds anything I can get fixed, improvements, plotholes, wording, not making sense, spelling, (anything I can change,) I would appreciate it. This is fairly rushed since I started yesterday without a clear idea. Anyways.

TsubasaMisaki needs more love.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot which may not really be anything.

* * *

**Prologue—Age 9**

_In which Tsubasa proves himself to be an utter idiot_

* * *

"Hey, Sensei."

"Yes?"

"Why do all the older males of the school run away from the girls every Valentine's Day?"

The teacher grinned, a flashing, disturbingly bright smile.

Nine-year-old Andou Tsubasa paled. He probably shouldn't have asked.

* * *

**Age 10**

_In which Misaki literally breaks a leg._

* * *

Tsubasa all but shrieked as he fled the girls. He was manly about it, though, pre-pubescent young man that he was. He squawked.

Behind him, ten-year-old Misaki laughed at the girls chasing after him, sweet confections in tow.

She ignored that she had a deep-blue wrapped box for him deep in the recesses of her red skirt pocket.

* * *

Ten-year-old Andou Tsubasa hid atop a tree. Leafy branches hid him from view, and he could see deranged classmates running around chasing crushes down to force-feed chocolate down their throats.

It wouldn't be quite so bad if the chocolate might have serious repercussions.

That was indeed the very reason that he was stuck in the tree—certainly not because he climbed it in blind panic and forgot how to come down. He'd had a terrible incident two years ago wherein he'd broken an arm, a leg, and three ribs and had avoided climbing since then.

High-pitched laughter caught his attention and Misaki waved from the neighbouring tree.

"Shh," he hissed at the pink-haired girl. "They'll hear you."

The girl rolled her eyes but kept quiet.

* * *

"They're back in the dorms now, you know."

"I can see that."

"Aren't you coming down?"

"In a bit."

"You're _scared_, aren't you, Tsubasa?"

"... I'm _not_."

"You're shaking."

"You're seeing things."

"Alright," she paused. "But I'll stay here to watch in case you fall off."

Of course she'd remember him falling off the tree.

He sighed. "Alright, I'm coming down."

"Good," she said, and that was that.

* * *

It was all fine until two-thirds of the way down. It wasn't Tsubasa who fell, though. It was Misaki.

Her ankle hit a tree root hard and her vision swam. Before she noticed, Tsubasa had made the rest of the way down and was looking at her injury, probing it with cool, gentle fingers. When she winced in pain, he stood.

"Come on," he said. "Get up."

She shook her head, stubborn tears filling up her eyes. "No, get help."

"Stupid," he chided. "It's getting dark. Get up and I'll piggyback you."

* * *

"It's for you," she informed him in the infirmary. "As a thank you."

He looked at the blue box suspiciously. "What'll this do?"

"Nothing!" she exploded. "If you don't want it, you can give it back."

"Hey, just asking," his lips quirked as he tugged on the ribbon, opened the box, and popped a chocolate in his mouth. "Pretty good," he said after a moment of chewing. "But you really didn't add anything, right?"

"Idiot," she answered, busying herself with her now propped up leg so he wouldn't see her blush.

* * *

**Age 11**

_In which Tsubasa literally dives out a window._

* * *

It was much simpler this year, aside from the chase being slightly more frightening now than last. No one fell from trees and injured limbs, and Tsubasa wasn't discovered by the girls again.

* * *

"Thank you," she said as she handed him the sky-blue box tied with pink ribbon.

"For what?" he asked, his face one of quizzical nonchalance. She looked out the window nervously.

"For being my frie—ARGH!" Harada Misaki found herself on the receiving end of a tackle that ended up with them sprawled outside the school building and into a conveniently located bush.

"Shh," Tsubasa hissed as he did last year.

"You're heavy," she informed him flatly. "Get off."

He grinned. "You're soft."

She punched him.

* * *

"The chocolates got squashed," the boy complained.

"It's your fault, you know."

"It tastes different somehow."

"Ungrateful."

"I didn't say it was bad, did I?"

"So, how is it different?"

"Sweeter, I think."

_Like you,_ Tsubasa thought, before facing the other direction so she wouldn't spot his blush.

* * *

**Age 12**

_In which Misaki unintentionally overhears things._

* * *

It seemed to get more brutal every year.

"Have you seen him?"

"No, but that girl from our class should be with him, right?"

"Right. The one with pink hair—are they together or something?"

"I don't think so. She only ever hits him."

"He doesn't hit her back, right?"

"But he doesn't hit girls."

"Even so, he only ever really talks to her."

"She's always with him, Ayako."

"She doesn't cause so much trouble as he does, don't you think?"

"Of course not—she's a model student," and the girl clutching an orange heart-shaped box tightened her grip on it savagely. "Has good grades and everything. I don't know what he sees in her."

"He likes her? Are you sure?"

"Not really."

"Why do you say so, then?"

"He treats her differently. And she... she changed him. Remember how he was about five years ago?"

Her companion shuddered. "Oh, right."

"Anyways, I hope Tsubasa-kun accepts my chocolate when we find him."

"Will we find him? He disappears every year."

"_She_ does too. I'll find them eventually. Together or not."

* * *

Misaki rolled her eyes from the tree branch she was perched on as the girls hurried away, ignoring the faint blush dusting her cheeks. Looking up at the sky—it was twilight now, bright orange streaks in the dusky sky, she waited for the pink in her cheeks to subside before she prodded the person beside her.

"Wake up, Tsubasa."

"Eh?"

"We have to go down now. It's safe."

"Ah? That so?"

* * *

"Your chocolates seem to be getting sweeter every year, Misaki."

"Don't accept is if you don't want to, then."

"I didn't say that."

* * *

**Age 13**

_In which Tsubasa gets tricked and Misaki refuses to give Tsubasa chocolate again._

* * *

"Have you seen the box she was holding, Ayako?"

"Yes Rika. It's definitely for him. She doesn't give any to any other male we know. I'll duplicate the box now."

"Your Alice is useful sometimes."

"Do you have the chocolates?" the person with the Item Duplication Alice asked, ignoring the rude comment

"Yes."

* * *

"Why do I have to bump into her?"

"You made the box, right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just go."

* * *

When Misaki passed by the hallways that morning, someone bumped into her, knocking her and the box of chocolates she was holding to the ground.

"Sorry," the girl apologized as she picked the gaily wrapped box and handed it to her. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's fine," Misaki smiled. "Really."

As Misaki went off to find Tsubasa, she didn't notice Ayako slip a box out of her pocket—the one she had been planning on giving Tsubasa.

"Sorry, Harada-san."

* * *

Rika was a girl with a mission. Really. That was why she was stalking a pink haired girl.

It wasn't so much she wanted Tsubasa to fall in love with her—she'd gotten over last year's crush.

She wanted revenge for those years of fruitlessly hunting him down. It was pretty shallow, yes, but it didn't really matter. She just wanted to annoy them.

She'd replaced the chocolates Harada planned to give with ones mixed with a potion that made you confess your love to everyone you see.

_Let's see how that works out._

* * *

"It tastes... different this year."

"You say that every year, idiot."

"But it's not sweeter than last year anymore."

"Eh?"

"..."

"Hey, Tsubasa?"

"... I love you."

"Say what?"

"I love you."

"... That's just creepy, Tsubasa."

"I love you, Misaki."

* * *

Misaki spent a good five minutes listening to Tsubasa's strange and fairly random proclamations of love before finally losing it and making her way down. Tsubasa followed her, and that was when things got messy.

"I love you," he said to the bird that haplessly decided to chirp at him.

"I love you," he told the girl from the Junior Division who just giggled and told him he was adorable and won't his cute girlfriend get mad at him?

"I love you," he said to Bear-san.

"I love you," he told another classmate, and Misaki was forced to improvise a distraction before the girl forced chocolate down his throat.

"I love you," he said to Megane, who just stared at him oddly as Misaki steered him away.

"I love you," he told Serina-sensei, who laughed.

"I love you," he told Narumi-sensei who blinked at him.

And in between he said, "I love you" to Misaki over and over.

"I'm never going to give you chocolate ever again, you know," she told him conversationally. "You playboy."

"...Eh?"

"Oh, have you come to your senses, idiot?"

"What did I do?"

"Confessed your undying devotion to anything that walked."

"Anything that walked?"

"Bear-san."

He groaned.

* * *

"Someone must have switched my chocolate with something else."

"Did I confess to you?"

"You womanizer."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Shut up, you'll never get any chocolate from me again."

"Is that so?"

* * *

**Age 14**

_Wherein Misaki gives him chocolate anyways._

* * *

"Don't think this means anything," she warned him as she handed him the cornflower blue box.

He just smiled as he opened the box. "Thank you."

"Huh."

"It's sweeter again."

"If you don't want it..."

"I know, I know. It tastes good, Misaki."

"Don't even think of saying 'I love you.'"

"Don't worry."

* * *

Later, because she couldn't take the chocolates back after he'd eaten them all.

"You said you wouldn't give me chocolates anymore."

"Mikan-chan..."

"She changed your mind?"

"Indirectly. But don't think this means I've forgotten last year."

"The opposite happened this year."

"And you got beat up this time."

"Unfairly. At least you aren't scared of snakes, right?" he asked, waving his hand for emphasis.

"You're losing your touch. It's the second year in a row."

"Only because you weren't there."

"Idiot. Who wants to hide with you?"

"You did it before, right?"


End file.
